Uma rede composta de nós
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: Depois de tanto tempo, os nós daquela rede que nos unia, finalmente estavam sendo apertados, comprovados. Finamente eramos nós, e não apenas eu, não apenas ela. (Narração de Finnick sobre seu casamento com Annie, no livro "A Esperança").


**N/A:** Escrevi essa One com minha amiga Anny, que não tem conta aqui, a mais conhecedora do casal Annie e Finnick. Fatos da história do casal, foram baseados numa web serie do youtube, só pesquisarem "Annie e Finnick" no youtube que acham. Esperamos que gostem e comentem para nos deixar feliz sobre o que acharam, foi realmente difícil escrever isso.

* * *

 **Uma rede composta de nós**

Então ela está vindo até mim. Seu vestido de seda emprestado por Katniss,feito por Cinna, é verde e pode julgar absurdo, mas parece que foi feito especialmente para ela. Combina com seu tom de pele e a cor de seus cabelos, lhe caiu perfeitamente no corpo, mas até as roupas simples do Distrito 4 ficavam bem nela. Enquanto caminha, me lembro do quanto pensei que fosse perdê-la para sempre. Amar tanto alguém ao ponto de quase enlouquecer ao pensar que nunca mais a veria, nunca mais a sentiria em meus braços. Acredite, faria tudo e mais que isso para protegê-la.

Foi uma promessa. Uma promessa antiga.

Ainda posso lembrar da pergunta de Katniss:

 _"— Você se apaixonou de cara pela Annie, Finnick_?

 _— Não. Ela foi me cercando aos poucos."_

Fecho meus olhos. Para todos que me observam deve parecer um piscar de olhos, mas só eu sei o filme que vejo. Só nós sabemos o que passamos para chegar até esse momento. Nem todas as partes do nosso enredo são boas, mas todas são importantes.

Somos feitos de momentos. Momentos que me voltam sempre. Sempre que faço uma promessa, que guardo um segredo, que sinto medo.

Eu devia ter uns oito anos, meu pai me ensinava a pescar no velho mar do Distrito 4, estava muito impaciente, queria sentir o peixe logo em minhas mãos, não estava preocupado em ser o momento certo:

 _—_ Pescar é como a vida filho, é melhor esperar para as melhores coisas aparecerem.

Entediado, sentei na beira do mar e logo meu pai mandou eu me levantar e me deu lições de como a água movimentada, por esse meu repentino ato, afastava os peixes.

 _—_ Devo parar de respirar? – era difícil para uma criança ficar parada durante muito tempo.

 _—_ É a questão de controlar sua mente, uma mente calma é a melhor armadilha possível.

Então meu pai voltou a se concentrar nos movimentos do mar, fechando seus olhos, estruturou sua mente para somente aquilo que pretendia no momento. Tentei imitá-lo e concentrei minha mente para o que queria naquele instante, só aquilo, controlei minha respiraçãoe não lembrei de contar o tempo. Quando dei por mim, estava sentindo um movimento na água e, ao olhar em volta, o vi, um belo peixe. Meu pai, me olhou e manejou a cabeça, como que num sinal para eu tentar pegá-lo. Com movimentos calculados, levantei meu tridente e acertei em cheio o peixe. Depois deste dia, não parei mais, ia todos os dias pescar, sozinho.

Certa manhã, ouvi gritos ao longe e notei que alguém estava se afogando, era uma garota. Sua mãe, dentro de um barco de pesca, gritava desesperada tentando também resgatá-la. Eu sabia nadar desde meus quatro anos, então, não pensei duas vezes, fui de encontro a ela. Depois que já estávamos na areia, notei que, talvez ela tivesse a minha idade, ou um pouco mais nova. No meio do mar e na adrenalina, não havia reparado nela. Tinha os olhos claros e tossia muito pelo que havia acabado de acontecer, tentei acalmá-la, a abracei pelas costas e senti que ela mãe,voltava com o barco para a areia, antes de nos separarmos, descobri seu nome:

— Annie...

Nosso primeiro momento.

Meu primeiro medo.

Ela se afogaria. Eu a salvei.

Nossa primeira promessa.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo – Eu era uma criança, mas já sabia que não se deve quebrar promessas.

Escuto a música bem lenta e baixa ao fundo. Preferiria as ondas. Nunca conheci som que fosse capaz de inundar como o da água batendo contra pedras, contra areia, contra a pele. Mesmo assim, a música que escolheram para prestigiar o caminhar de Annie era doce. Por um momento lembrei dos jogos de Katniss, lembrei do assobio de Rue, não são poucas as coisas que nos levam aos jogos, mas são raras as lembranças boas que eles trazem. Aquela melodia foi uma lembrança boa até mesmo para quem apenas a assistiu. Olho para o chão, tentando evitar a vontade de correr até ela. Nos chocarmos um contra o outro e quem sabe nos fundir em um só? Nunca mais sentiria medo. Nunca mais a veria longe de mim. Seriamos um. Uma rede composta de nós.

Levanto meus olhos, e me enrosco em seu sorriso.

Por um breve momento estamos de volta a um passado, um passado intocado. Quando não conhecíamos a maldade, a angustia, o tormento de ser uma peça dos jogos. Um passado sem Capital.

Depois de salvá-la do afogamento, me tornei seu amigo. Existem ações que nos aproximam das pessoas, não temos como fugir. Éramos amigos. E enquanto eu tentava aprimorar minhas técnicas de pescaria Annie fazia redes. Seus dedos habilidosos criavam diversos tipos de nós, criavam uma trança firme e segura.

— Como pode não saber nadar? – Sempre me questionei sobre isso.

O distrito 4 é famoso por isso. Por seus moradores serem nadadores natos. Acredita-se que as crianças nadam antes de andar. Mas Annie era diferente, sempre foi. Diferente do que todos nós. Ela era doce, meiga, e ainda conseguia fazer de mim alguém também diferente.

— Prefiro a calmaria dos nós, de alguma forma eles me entendem.

Não entendi as palavras dela na hora, tínhamos doze anos, eu era apenas um moleque querendo me mostrar ao pescar um belo peixe. Annie por sua vez, era autentica, e já sabia o que era, o que sentia e o que pretendia.

— Minha família ajuda a dar alimento para todos do 4, o que a sua faz? – não conseguia pescar, então tinha ocupado minha boca a provocando.

— Fabrica redes, para sua família e outras, alimentarem todo 4 – respondeu com triunfo e vi um pequeno sorriso brotar de seus lábios – Só está me provocando porque não consegue se exibir pescando.

O que poderia dizer? Ela estava certa.

— E se eu prometer que farei uma rede igual a você, aprenderia a pescar? – era quase um desafio.

Annie apenas riu, e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Não teria paciência. E não quero aprender a pescar.

— E se eu te ensinasse a nadar?

Nossa segunda promessa.

Ou talvez fosse uma aposta.

Eu faria redes, faria nós, seria incrivelmente bom no que ela era.

Cumpri a promessa.

E pouco tempo depois iria embora. Sem saber se voltaria.

Assim que ela chegou perto de mim no altar, notei que o véu que tampava seu rosto era feito de pequenos nós, como numa rede, e não deixei de sorrir por isso. Annie estava com lágrimas caindo de seu rosto, mas eram lágrimas de felicidade. Dava até para sentir um pouco dela, da felicidade. Nunca conseguimos senti-la, era quase uma alucinação, algo inventado pela capital para iludir todos dos distritos. Mas agora, depois de tudo o que passamos, podia sentir que talvez, essa tal de felicidade, chegaria.

Ainda lembro do desespero que foi, quando Annie sentiu que nunca ia encontrar a felicidade.

 _"E que a sorte esteja ao seu favor..."_

Tinha 14 anos quando descobri o gosto amargo da significância dessa frase. Ia para a arena.

Annie. Ficou estática, e não podia acreditar que ouviu meu nome sair no sorteio.

— Ainda não cumpriu sua promessa por inteiro, não me ensinou a nadar – ela dizia me cobrando e ao mesmo tempo desesperada de que eu não pudesse de fato cumprir.

Estávamos sentados na areia em um lugar restrito da praia, ninguém nos notava e era quase nosso último diálogo possível. Logo estaria num trem, indo para a Capital.

— Sabe qual é a sensação? – lhe perguntei, dizendo mais a mim mesmo – Você sente flutuar, como se estivesse voando, é como a sensação de liberdade, entende?

—Nunca senti isso – ela me confessou, e pude ver o medo passar pelos seus olhos.

— Venha – então levantei, e fomos pro mar.

Antes de partir a ensinei a nadar.

Ela também não quebrava promessas. Aprendeu muito rápido, não sabia muita coisa, mas já não se afogaria se acaso acontecesse algo.

Estava sentindo a liberdade pela primeira vez. Enquanto Annie flutuava no mar de olhos fechados vi seu último sorriso, eu sei que parece estranho, mas senti que aquele sorriso ficaria comigo durante muito tempo. Ainda não sabia, mas o gesto seria o que me resgataria toda vez que estava prestes a enlouquecer na arena que estava para entrar.

— Volte para mim? – sussurrou, ainda flutuando, ainda de olhos fechados.

Eu, por outro lado, sempre estava prometendo coisas novas.

Voltar.

Sempre voltaria para ela.

— Volto Annie.

E voltei, mas a Capital me transformou num personagem. Um personagem que a Annie detestava e pior, acreditava que era de fato eu. Sempre que voltava para casa, entre um evento e outro da Capital, ela não conversava comigo, me ignorava. Não aguentava mais isso. Sua desconfiança, a nossa falta de aproximação, me matava aos poucos. Precisava tê-la de novo pra mim. E no nosso lugar da praia, quando ela voltou a me ignorar, não aguentei e chorei.

— Finn – encostou sua mão em meu rosto – Confie em mim, me conte o que está acontecendo.

— Não posso Annie –confessei exausto – Não faz ideia do que a Capital é capaz, sou um personagem para eles e devo seguir o que me pedem. Desculpe Annie, mas não posso me abrir com você.

Podia sentir minhas palavras rasgando seu peito e sabia que ela ainda não compreenderia o que eu estava passando.

— Eu pedi para você voltar – falou sussurrando, parecia decepcionada – Mas, você ficou na arena Finn.

Aquilo acabou comigo, e comecei a testar a Capital, às vezes não ia aos eventos, não sustentava a face do Finnick que eles criaram. Mas não se pode brincar com Snow.

— Annie Cresta!

Quando ouvi seu nome no sorteio para novos jogos, entrei em desespero, eles haviam se vingado de mim, sabiam meu ponto fraco.

Consegui um último momento com Annie antes dela partir para a arena. Por minha culpa. Quando a vi numa sala sozinha, isolada pela Capital, cheia de guardas na porta, só consegui chorar.

Chorei com a cabeça em seu colo.

Senti ela me consolando.

Não o contrário.

— Eu fiz isso, fui estúpido ao ponto de acreditar que podia burlar certas regras, criar certas exceções...

— Finn, está tudo bem – não havia verdade em sua voz, mas sim medo.

— Eu te amo Annie – olhei para seus olhos embargados de lágrimas e senti minhas próprias inundando meus olhos – Meu egoísmo te levou a esse momento. Eu te amo e preciso que saiba agora.

— Você deve se importar muito comigo. – Annie envelheceu mil anos ao dizer isso.

— Como pode dizer isso depois de saber que sou o responsável por tudo que virá acontecer? – Perguntei isso mesmo sabendo que me importava muito com ela. Não ligo com que aconteceu comigo, não me importo com a Capital deseja de mim. Tudo que importa é ela. E naquele momento o fato de não poder protegê-la.

— Se não se importasse a Capital também não se importaria. – E no fim da frase eu soube que ela começou a mudar – Eu te amo Finn.

Então a beijei. Era nosso primeiro beijo. Não sei o que as outras pessoas sentem quando beijam quem amam. Eu me senti flutuando, como se estivesse voando, livre. Eu estava nadando nos lábios dela. Algo muito próximo de sonhar. Sua boca era diferente de todas outras, não tinha gosto amargo, não tinha segredos nojentos, não tinha malícia. Seus lábios eram puros, intocados, eram meu presente, meu futuro, eram minhas verdades. Gosto de medo. Ainda era uma promessa mesmo sem palavras, sem esperança, sem chances.

— Volte para mim?

Ela não me respondeu. Não renovou nossa promessa. Olhou muda para mim, seu medo invadindo seu rosto. Logo os guardas me expulsaram da sala. Mais uma vez nos separamos.

E mesmo sem a promessa verbal ela voltou.

Cumpriu o que nossos lábios prometeram um ao outro.

Quando diziam que você sai dos jogos, mas os jogos não saem de você, não entendia. Queria acreditar que eu tinha me livrado de toda aquela tristeza, me sentia mais sujo fora da arena do que dentro dela. Mas quando Annie retornou consegui compreender que para algumas pessoas aquilo era o fim. Seus olhos parados, sem o costumeiro brilho eram a principal mudança.

Os lábios mudos.

Mão tremulas.

Respiração pesada.

Tudo naquela garota não pertencia ao meu amor verdadeiro, aquela garota tinha se despedaçado. Era fios soltos. Fios cortados. E eu era bom em fazer nós, em juntar cordas. E juntaria cada pedacinho dela.

Esperaria por minha Annie.

E junto dela também me consertaria.

Senti pela primeira vez a tal da esperança, quando, depois de muito tempo ao lado dela, depois de apenas sentar ao seu lado nas tardes no nosso lugar na areia. Ouvi ela dizer meu nome novamente, depois de meses. Talvez ela voltasse para mim algum dia. A minha Annie.

Pisco os olhos voltando para a realidade.

Finalmente Annie estava junto a mim. A minha Annie. O caminho foi longo, não somente o caminho da entrada triunfante, mas o caminho para chegarmos até aqui. A Capital é ótima em nos afastar dos caminhos que queremos traçar. Nos afasta de nossa casa, de nossa família, de nossos amores, e o pior afastamento, nos afasta de nós mesmo.

Agora somos nós novamente.

O garoto que se sente muito importante por saber pescar, mesmo sem água em volta.

A garota que faz nós e é muito mais esperta que eu.

Nesse momento não preciso mais sentir vergonha das minhas escolhas, ou da minha escravidão. Nesse momento Annie não está perdida em si, não está rindo sem motivo, ou cobrindo os ouvidos enquanto se balança para frente e para trás, não está com o olhar perdido. Nesse momento ela é a minha Annie, o único amor da minha vida. E eu sou Finnick Odair. O homem mais feliz do mundo inteiro.

Nossas mãos se entrelaçam, e eu sinto nossos dedos formando uma rede de novas promessas. Nós. Sempre os nós nos ligando um ao outro.

Ficamos lado a lado sem nos soltarmos.

Estamos escutando atentamente todas as palavras ditas para tornar oficial nosso entrelaçamento. Dalton, era do distrito 10 e é ótimo com palavras. Sorrimos. Sorrir é tão fácil em alguns momentos. Sorrir. Quero sorrir para sempre, quero sentir minhas mãos soadas segurando firmemente as dela. Quero uma casa de frente para o mar, quero redes de pesca decorando tudo, quero filhos nadando. Quero a Capital destruída. Essa é minha principal promessa.

— Podem dizer seus votos.

Não esperávamos por isso. Nos olhamos.

Eu digo a ela "Sempre volte para mim, estarei te esperando."

Annie me responde "Nós sempre voltaremos."

Nós.

Eu e Ela.

Mas quando abro a boca apenas uma palavra se enrosca em minha língua e escapa.

— Eu prometo.

Ela sorri. O meu sorriso, o sorriso que diz que ela ainda está ali. Ás vezes perdida, mas sempre retornando para meus braços, para meus olhos, para minha vida.

— Eu prometo.

E isso é o que me basta.


End file.
